


Beneath The Stars

by crimson_wake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Stargazing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: "Do you ever feel like the whole world is scrutinizing you like some sort of disgusting insect?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first voltron fic pls go easy on me and i hope u enjoy

It was just after Arus' sun had set and the paladins were getting ready to get to bed as the princess announced she had a special training regime surprise for them the next morning and they would need their rest. Shiro, being the team leader of Voltron, had taken his time to check on each paladin in their respective room. Lance had his face mask on and was already asleep, Hunk was adding entries to his cookbook, and Keith was doing a set of push ups before Shiro scolded the red paladin to get to bed soon. Unsurprisingly he hadn't found Pidge in her room and wandered deeper into the castle to find she wasn't near her equipment either. Her computer was closed and nothing pointed to any indication on where she might be. Shiro frowned at this and made his way out of the castle and across the bridge as he looked around for any signs of the green paladin.

 In the distance on a mound of grass he spotted the brief flashes of light coming from Rover, the triangular Galra technology the young girl had recoded for benevolent purposes. Making his way up the mound of grass Shiro was able to make out the silhouette of the young paladin as she lay on her back staring up at the now pitch black sky littered with stars.  

"Pidge, what are you doing out here?" He questions and she jolts in surprise. Pidge looks up to find her leader with a soft smile on his face. She doesn't respond and looks back up at the sky; sprawled across the grass. Shiro looks back at the Castle of Lions before sighing, defeated. The man lies down next to her on the soft grass with his arms behind his head for support. The two lay quietly in an awkward, but not uncomfortable, silence as they watch the stars. Unsurprisingly the constellations were foreign and not at all the ones that could be viewed on earth. They were in an entirely different solar system after all. 

"Shouldn't you be inside?" She says suddenly, breaking the silence. 

Shiro turns to look at her, "I could ask you the same," He chuckles softly, "Is there something on your mind?"

Pidge is quiet for a few moments before responding, "Do you think my dad and brother are still alive?"

The black paladin swallows a lump in his throat. He had also thought about the possibility and likelihood of it, "I do. How else would you be able to pick up where they had been from the Galra ship's ruins?" 

"I guess you're right." She murmurs quietly. 

It was unlikely that's what was primarily bothering the green paladin considering she caved in too quickly. There must be something else on her mind but what could it be? As far as Shiro knew her father and brother were her major concern. Then again on their journey on finding the green lion she expressed her anxieties openly and with fervor unlike right now.

"Katie," He propped himself up on his elbows as he sat up, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

She bit her bottom lip, "I know." 

Once more the two lied down together in silence as they both watched the stars, different things on their mind. Shiro worried for his friend while she worried for the future. Pidge couldn't be in Voltron forever, no human could for that matter, and once she would find her family she wasn't sure if she wanted to even be the green paladin any longer then she needed to be. Not to mention it would be easy to replace her. It wouldn't be difficult to find someone, anyone, to fly the green paladin. It didn't matter how good of a pilot she was- she was always replaceable. The expectations on her, from the princess and the rest of the team, was almost overbearing. Pidge could keep herself afloat for now but sometime in the future she was sure she would be drowning. She didn't feel ready. She didn't feel as though she was good enough. She didn't feel like she should be the green paladin. 

"Do you ever feel like the whole world is scrutinizing you like some sort of disgusting insect?" Pidge inquires lowly, almost inaudible. The words felt clumsy on her tongue for someone so quick to resort to typical snarky responses. She had thought about it but never voiced it aloud. 

"Yes," He responds without a moment of hesitation, "Especially when I was captured by the Galra." 

"This is different," Pidge mumbles, "I don't feel good enough to be a paladin..." 

"Different situations but same feelings," Shiro sits up, "You are good enough, Katie. You may not feel that way but remember what Princess Allura said? The lions pick their paladins. You were destined to be apart of Voltron." 

"I just want to find my family!" Pidge shouts suddenly as she springs to her feet with clenched fists, "I never asked to be apart of this at all!" 

"Nobody asked for this," He raises to his full height as well, standing over her by a foot, "But it's our responsibility as paladins to defend the universe. We're also defending anyone from being taken away and imprisoned like your father, Matt, and I had." 

"You don't even know if-" She doesn't finished her sentence. The words get caught in her throat and nearly choke her. 

_You don't even know if they're alive._

"I don't know anything for certain," His voice softens as he wraps his arms around her, pulling the young paladin into a hug, "Nobody can know everything for certain. But I know they're alive and we'll get to them. I promise." 

Pidge says nothing more but buries her face into his chest as she holds onto him tightly. She cried for the first time since she left Earth in his embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Request sad/dark/nsfw/ fics at Kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com


End file.
